


cold

by queermarik (awkwardTurtleduck)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, its just mentioned, their relationship isnt a huge thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardTurtleduck/pseuds/queermarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>danny is so cold all the time</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno its 4am n it just popped into my head

touching danny is nearly always off-putting because of the temperature of his skin. he used to complain all the time about being too warm, even during winter. 

hes always cold now.

he's paler now too, he passes it off with a flippant laugh and a “oh i guess i don’t go outside as much anymore!”

but its not

its because hes

half dead

he doesn’t want to accept what we both know is true

hes so cold. hes cold during the summer, colder during the winter. he doesn’t complain about it anymore, but i think it’s due to the fact that he cant feel the temperature anyway. he doesn’t mention the weather anymore. 

touching your boyfriend shouldn’t skeeve you out this much. 

but it feels like im holding a corpse.

maybe its because 

i am?


End file.
